


this could be beautiful (it is)

by KingPreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: Prussia closed the refrigerator with a hip check, a bag of chips held between his teeth and a beer in each hand. Romano passed him on his way from the living room with his laptop and made an unimpressed noise.---They shouldn't work. They work.New:3.22[Ch 1][Ch 2][Ch 3]





	1. romano is a tease

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this could be beautiful (it is)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBIsuXoTOSc) by metronomy
> 
> i just needed a place to drop all my little sweet prumano fics while i think of something with a bigger plot. each one stands alone.

Prussia closed the refrigerator with a hip check, a bag of chips held between his teeth and a beer in each hand. Romano passed him on his way from the living room with his laptop and made an unimpressed noise.

After adjusting himself so he could hold both drinks in one hand and his snack in the other, Prussia smirked at his boyfriend. "Long day?" he asked with a voice that was more concerned than his expression.

"Fuck you," Romano answered just as sweetly. He did lean up and take a kiss, briefly threading his fingers in the hair at the nape of Prussia's neck to hold him close. At the first hint of tongue he pulled away and winked, so sexually confident it made Prussia's knees weak pretty much all the time. "I'm going to finish some stuff up in the office, idiot. I guess you're gonna play a game?"

Prussia stole another closed-mouth kiss. "Yep. Real quick, maybe an hour." Then he stepped forward and twisted a bit to situate his leg between Romano's (a move Spain taught him that he got _ample_ use out of), bringing them chest to chest. "And then I'll make you forget all about work," he breathed in Romano's ear.

"Mm?" Romano turned away, putting what Prussia was sure was an extra sway in his hips as he went up the stairs. "Come get me in an hour, then!" he called, taking the last few steps at a run.

A moment later, Prussia groaned, looking at the doorway to the den and back up the stairs. Romano did have to do work, they couldn't fuck while he was worried about deadlines…. In the end, he went into the den and booted up his computer. Let Romano stew in his arousal for a while.


	2. italian vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stalling _, Romano admonished himself, pulling on the cuffs of his casual pink button down and brushing his hair carefully out of his eyes._

_You're stalling_ , Romano admonished himself, pulling on the cuffs of his casual pink button down and brushing his hair carefully out of his eyes. It wasn't like it was an important date, far from it; he and Prussia were accompanying Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain to the beach. Prussia burned incredibly easily but still insisted on tagging along to what was originally a family outing. Prussia's confidence that he belonged anywhere he wanted to be had all of them agreeing that he could come with them, especially after Spain expressed his desire to see exactly how Prussia was treating his little Romano.

They were new. Very new, in a nation's eyes. Only a few months past Prussia's acceptance of Romano asking him out to a very nice _German_ restaurant that had Romano's stomach protesting _before_ he ate the food. The bright, thankful look in Prussia's eyes eased some of that, and so did the ginger ale he sipped the rest of the night. It was a kind of fifth date (maybe the fourth and a half date?) for them to go to the beach with friends, right?

Romano took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the small house Germany and Prussia were staying in for their Italian vacation. There was no answer for a few seconds, and then someone running, and the door opened to reveal Prussia's grinning face. "Lovi," he practically panted, his own powder blue button down hanging open to reveal his chest and the waistband of his swim trunks. "Sorry, am I late?"

"No, idiot," Romano ground out, pushing his way inside and setting his bag at his feet. "I'm early."

"Oh." Prussia stared at him for a moment, then leaned forward, telegraphing his intentions by touching Romano's cheek and tilting his head upward. Romano allowed it, and Prussia pressed a light and close-mouthed kiss to his lower lip.

The Italian could only stand, inordinately flustered, when Prussia ran off again. That was hardly a kiss but it was so shy and sweet and _Prussia_ that he didn't haul the great idiot back for more. "We're taking my car," he called into the house in general, "Spain's taken Belgium and Netherlands already and we're meeting them."

Prussia shouted something unintelligible back at him. A crash and a bang later and he was back, sunglasses on and sunscreen across his nose and cheeks. "West's home so I don't have to lock up. Bye West!" he called over his shoulder.

"Please don't let him drown himself," Germany said from the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with a potato in one hand and a knife in the other. Romano held in his nausea and busied himself picking up his bag and adjusting his hair again.

"You try to do battle on a frozen lake _one time_ ," Prussia groused under his breath as he pushed Romano out the door, shutting it behind them. "Okay, Lovi, lead the way!"

Romano stumbled a little when Prussia came up close beside him and rested his arm along Romano's shoulders but didn't push him off. "Anzio's not that long of a drive," he said, graciously opening Prussia's door and ushering him inside. He went around and got in the drivers side, starting the car and watching Prussia mess with some tourist map out of the corner of his eye.

It was both cute and terrifying how spatially and numerically intelligent Prussia actually was. He made a map-wise ten kilometer space between his thumb and forefinger, then estimated their route against the map. "It'll take… an hour, at least, down the SS148," he said, a little furrow between his eyebrows as he squinted at the map and turned it a few degrees.

"An hour and ten minutes on a good day," Romano corrected, pulling out of the driveway. He rested his right hand on top of Prussia's, feeling himself go red when Prussia automatically let go of the map to hold his hand instead. "But you're forgetting we're in Italy. I can get us there in forty five minutes tops."

Prussia looked nervous and they weren't even going 80 km/h yet. "Safely?" he asked, but the curve of his mouth was teasing.

"Not safe for _you_ if I kick your ass out while we're driving." Prussia dropped the map and put his right hand to his heart dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up so I can remember the directions." The Germanic nation mimed zipping his lips and locking them, and Romano kissed those locked lips in what was supposed to be a peck but ended up a few seconds longer. He turned back to the road and murmured, "I didn't even mean to run that red light," and Prussia pulled away, gaping, until Romano laughed at him.


	3. end of a busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was nearing midnight by the time Romano pulled himself away from work, saved his documents to multiple external hard drives, shut down every computer and tablet in his office, and dragged himself upstairs to bed._

It was nearing midnight by the time Romano pulled himself away from work, saved his documents to multiple external hard drives, shut down every computer and tablet in his office, and dragged himself upstairs to bed. Prussia was supposed to be staying over for a week of relaxation and lack of responsibility, which of course meant that everything that _could_ go wrong _must_ go wrong.

Three of Romano's boss's assistants quit--not just two secretaries or PAs, but high level executive assistants. That meant that everyone had way more paperwork than usual and it was definitely infringing on his free time. Veneziano hadn't even had the time to annoy him like usual, caught up in his own business in Vienna. 

Prussia told him it was fine, that he could occupy himself when Romano was busy, but that was at ten in the morning and Romano hadn't seen his boyfriend since. He was holed up in his office the whole time, and when he went to the bathroom once around three o'clock the house was empty. That thought reminded him of a pressure in his bladder that had been lurking in the back of his mind and he detoured to take a piss and a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he carefully creaked the bedroom door open in case Prussia was asleep. He wasn't; the blue glow from his handheld game was shining out of the cocoon of blankets over top of him. A blond head poked out to look at Romano and the Italian smiled softly.

Despite not having to work, Prussia looked exhausted. His nose and cheeks were faintly burned from going outside without his hat like Romano kept asking him to do, his maroon eyes half-lidded and lips in a slight, contented smirk. "You done?" he whispered across the room, swiping the power button on the PSP so the screen shut off and left them in almost total darkness.

Romano picked his way across the floor and slid into bed behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Prussia's waist and squeezing. "Yeah. Sorry." He kissed Prussia's shoulder blade, noticing the back of his neck was also a little burned. 

"I told you I didn't care," Prussia mumbled and rolled over so they were facing each other. He slid one leg between Romano's to pull them closer together. "You're in bed now, right?"

Romano turned an interesting shade of red and looked away, but only moved closer to Prussia. They kissed softly, tiredly, and then Romano pushed the other nation onto his back and kneeled over him. "Is this okay?" he asked. Prussia nodded and Romano continued to press kisses to his collar bones and neck. He felt almost normal again for all of this, but still exhausted, no matter how sexy Prussia looked or how aroused Romano wanted to be.

Eventually, Prussia wrapped his arms around Romano's back and pulled him close, and Romano dropped as gently as he could to Prussia's chest. "Don't force it," the ex-nation muttered. "We've got tomorrow morning before you start up again." Romano groaned and Prussia chuckled in response.

"I don't think I could get it up if I tried," he admitted. "Fuck, I hope this shit gets cleared up soon."

"Me too." Prussia contented himself with stroking Romano's hair until he fell asleep, which admittedly didn't take very long.


End file.
